


Gone, And Never Coming Back

by MsAquaMarvella



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers being a family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Post 2018 Thanos Death, Pre Five Year Time Skip, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor breaksdown, Tony's perspective, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAquaMarvella/pseuds/MsAquaMarvella
Summary: After killing Thanos and returning to Earth, Thor has a breakdown.Pre-Five Year Time Skip





	Gone, And Never Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Thor angst. >:) Takes place before the 5 year time skip, right after the Avengers return from killing 2018 Thanos.
> 
> No beta, we die like men.

 

Friday alerts him to their arrival.

He tells himself that he only goes out on to the tarmac to welcome Rhodey and Nebula back.

The exit ramp opens at a slow, excruciating pace. And when it makes contact with the asphalt, Thor is the first exit, head down with a thousand-yard stare, as walks towards the open field. He’s quickly followed out by Steve, Natasha, and Rhodey. Then Bruce, Rocket, and Carol. When he sees Nebula, in all her blue moody glory, he feels his chest expand and fill his lungs with the oxygen they had cried out for since the spacecraft landed.  

He makes eye contact with Steve. Communicating with a single look. Steve replies with the slightest shake of his head and hopelessness in his eyes telling him that they failed.

Tony expects to feel angry, or upset, or hopeless –  _something!_ Anything other than a constant numbness he’s felt since they’ve left.

An all-encompassing tiredness sweeps through his form, and he’s about to turn back into Pepper’s warm embrace when the sudden rumble of thunder makes everyone jump.

Tony whips his head around in time to see Thor collapse on the ground screaming. Never stopping to breathe, just the never-ending cries of a man who’s lost everything and is finally ripping at the seams.

The moonlight is swiftly covered by dark clouds forming above Thor’s head. The roll of thunder grows louder as rain brings to pelt the ground.

Pepper’s fingers wrap around his bicep and gently tugging him towards the Compound. Tony plants feet and doesn’t move. He can’t. Not when Thor’s filled with so much grief that he needs a storm to rain down tears, because he doesn’t have enough to cry for everything that he’s lost. Tears for all of Asgard. Because it’s gone. Not just split in half. Completely and utterly gone.

And in that moment, he feels so lucky. Thor is living out Tony’s nightmare, and he feels lucky. The feeling is quickly washed away with bile rises up his throat in shame.

He’s pulled from his toxic thoughts when Rhodey pats his shoulder and the clinking sounds of the rain bouncing of the War Machine armor. Tony nodes his head, unable to do anything more, and watches as Rhodey herds Pepper inside.

The others follow them inside, leaving Tony, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, and Thor out in the rain.

White hot lightning begins to pound the ground in front of Thor. Striking again and again and again. Continuously, to the point where Tony’s body no longer reacts the piercing brightness or the deafening crack.

Looking back at Thor, his legs are curled to his chest as he rocks himself back and forth. His screams have become raw and raspy as he chokes on his tears and his lungs struggling to breath. When his hands begin to pull and yank at his hair, Tony’s feet are finally free from the quicksand they were in earlier.

With the speed and grace of a man who nearly starved to death a week or two ago ( _he’s not sure),_  he makes his way over to Thor, careful not to trip or slip. The closer he gets, the more his heart crumbles. He can’t recall a single time in which he’s seen Thor so thoroughly broken, unable to find any humor to hide the pain in his heart, that Tony blames the wetness on face on the rain.

With a gentleness he learned from Pepper, he snakes his fingers around Thor’s right wrist. When his flesh makes contact, he feels pricks from the static roaming Thor’s skin, but it’s no more painful than a static shock from laundry. Slowly, he pulls Thor’s hand away, shocked at the lack of resistance from Thor, and threads their fingers together. He then sits down by Thor’s side, the impact sending a jolt up his spine, and leans against him, never letting go of Thor’s hand. When he doesn’t react, Tony wraps his other hand around Thor’s and brings them to his chest.

His head aches, his back hurts, his body shivers violently, but he pushes the pain away. Thor needs Tony and that’s all that matters.

He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t look at Thor. He just sits there, in the hope that it gives Thor some comfort.

At some point, he’s not sure when, Natasha had mirrored Tony’s actions with Thor’s left hand and side, placing her head on his shoulder. Steve and Bruce had walked over too, sat down behind them back-to-back with Thor.

Thor had stopped screaming, but his cries grew harder. The rain began to mix with hail. The wind grew louder. And the lightning was faster.

 

But no one moved.

 

 

The universe gone to shit, but at least they have each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this image of the Avengers comforting Thor as he sits in the rain since Infinity War, and I was sad that there was no scene like this, so I wrote one! :D I hope you liked it.


End file.
